


Day One: Cuddles (Naked)

by Apollynos



Series: 30 Days OTP/NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Greek Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddles naked, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mix out of both challenges, Morning Cuddles, Smut, handjob, patrochilles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 03:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: Patroclus wake up Achilles with some kisses and cuddles with him, while Achilles gave him a handjob.





	Day One: Cuddles (Naked)

The first rays of sunlight fell through the thin fabric of the tent and slowly I awake. I blinked and turned my head to the side, looking at the figure next to me who was still asleep.

Achilles.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was relaxed and calm, he had pushed his lower arm under his head, while his other arm loosely rested on the mattress. His blond wavy hair covered a bit of his face and neck.

I smiled slightly at this beautiful sight and crawled over to him, laying on his side and taking his hand in mine. Gently, I stroked with my thumb over the back of his hand and watched his facial expressions.

Achilles' mouth twitched slightly upward and a warm smile fell on his lips. I leaned over to him and touched his curved thin lips with mine, then I broke away from him and looked into his green eyes that watch at me awake and attentive.

"Good morning Patroclus."  
"Morning Achilles."

He pulled back his slender hand just to put it against my cheek. His warm fingers stroked my skin, above to my dark hair. I sighed pleasantly and put my arm around his upper body, pulled him a little closer and buried my face in his light hair as my hand stroked his side. His body felt so warm over mine. I felt him spreading gentle kisses on my collarbone, his lips moving tenderly up to my neck and his hand sliding lower and lower.

Relaxed, I closed my eyes and let Achilles do.

I would be the last person to complain about such a caress on his part, especially since he would go back to the battle today.

Achilles parted slightly from my body and I looked up at him questioningly, his green eyes sparkling towards me and he tilted his head a little. He leaned down to me and gave me a tenderly sweet kiss on the lips, which I was only too happy to return.   
Lustfully I moved my lips against his, I licked with my tongue over his lower lip and asked for entrance - which I was granted.

I think Achilles was not very sure over his effect on me. I wasn't sure either until the point where I sensed a familiar feeling in my loins, and he seemed to notice this too, because Achilles' hand moved lower and stroked from my hipbone down to my thigh. His fingertips circled stimulating over my sensitive skin near my cock and I thougt I would go crazy.

"Achilles," I whispered into the kiss.  
"Hmh," Achilles groaned sweetly back on my lips.

He grasped my stiff member with his hand and let his fingers work massiging over it. He stroked the vein below my cock, exerting some pressure on the root, then slid his hand the full length back to my tip from which the first drops of pleasure came out.

He practiced this movement over and over again rhythmically and with changing pressure.

I hit his hand with my hip at some point, hoping for a little more stimulation - maybe even in hope for his wet hole, which I could bump into to let my lust run wild; But Achilles kept doing it with his hand, he doesn't seems like he want to go all the way this morning.   
He adjusted his pace to my thrusts and he leaned down to kiss my lips, my jaw and my neck. While I quietly demanded for more.  
I felt my orgasm building up inside of me and how I came closer to it.

"Achilles," I groaned loudly and throw my head back as I spilled myself in his hand with one last uncontrolled thrust. Cum splashed into his fist and flowed down my member.

Breathing heavily, I looked up and stared at the tent blanket. I lifted my arm over my head and tried to catch my breath. I glance to him from the corner of my eyes as he laid down next to me.

"Achilles ... Should I ...?"

But Achilles just shook his head, he came closer to me and put his head on my chest.  
"To see how well you feel and how pleasurably you let yourself go. It was enough to come to climax by myself," Achilles admited to me and I swore I could see him blushing a bit.

I grinned wide and put my arm loosely around his waist, gently pressing my fingers into his side.

"When you're back ... Then let's take a lot of time for this, okay? So you'll feel also good."  
"I agree with that Patroclus."

I smiled and press a light kiss to his forehead as I snuggled back to him and sighed satisfied. 

I wish our mornings could be always like this...


End file.
